DNAngel: Afterwards: Near Future of Time
by InsaneMitsukai
Summary: Warning Note: If you haven't seen or read the manga or anime of D.N.Angel. I EXTREMELY WARN you DO NOT READ THIS STORY NOT UNLESS you wish to SPOIL your D.N.Angel experince. Because D.N.Angel is a REALLY, REALLY A GOOD STORY!


D. N. Angel -Afterwards-  
(Near Future of Time)  
by Ashley D. (InsaneMitsukai)

* * *

Song: Guide (Episode 26 Ending)  
Vocals by Shunichi Miyamoto  
Lyrics by Mikio Sakai  
Music&Arrangements by Tomaki Hasegawa (Victor Entertainment)

Look into my eyes  
Kanashimi no namida o koete (Overcoming the tears of sadness)  
Yasashisa o mitsuketa yo kibou no oka ni (I found kindness at the hill of hope)

Soshite sun will shine (And the sun will shine)  
Boku wa boku ni natte yuku (I will become myself)  
(Ooooh~)

Meguru toki no naka de my wish come true (My wish comes true in the flowing time)  
Kimi ni aini yuku kora (I will come to see you)

Here, there, everywhere  
(I feel...)

* * *

[Warning Note: If you haven't seen or read the manga or anime of D. N. Angel.. I EXTREMELY WARN you DO NOT READ THIS STORY NOT UNLESS you wish to SPOIL your D. N. Angel experience. Because D. N. Angel is a REALLY, REALLY GOOD STORY!! The manga's better but the anime has an ending where as the manga's has NOT yet a CONCLUSION in the USA that is. So, read if you dare to know the NEW beginning and start for Daisuke and everyone. I might add a new character or two. This story is an epic to the anime and not the manga, okay?! It takes place after some years later.. About 2 years later? Daisuke is 16 I guess..]

* * *

A girl sat by her bedroom window. She was gazing out at the deep blue sky that stud before her very eyes. "Dark.. Why did you leave this world?" She questioned. (Music plays as the title of the story/chapter appears.)

****************************************************************  
New Start; Stage 1: Another Warning Note, P.S. Dark (I Miss You)  
****************************************************************

"Daisuke, time for school," Emiko called. "You're going to be late, again. Dai?" She continued but their was no answer. "He's already gone." Daiki answered. "He left early this morning," Daiki ends. "What?! Dai..," Emiko replies.  
*Huff* *Huff* "I've got to get there today," Daisuke thought. *HUFF* *HUFF* "This is totally good excercise for me," Daisuke's thoughts continued. As Daisuke continues running towards the transportable (train) device that climbs to the upper part of the town, where as, when his attention was directed somewhere else he runs into a girl who was crossing in front of him, on purpose?  
"Aaaagggghhhh!" *Crash* They both fall on to the ground in a great big stumble. "Ah!? Are.. Are you alright there, miss?" Daisuke asked. "Uh?! Oh, yes. I'm okay! Uh, Sir?" The girl replied. "Uh? Ah, my name's Daisuke Niwa," Daisuke answered. "Dai.. I mean, Niwa?" She questions. "My name is Sukai Kimimara. I'm a transfer student of Toki o Danchi High School," Sukai replies. "Sukai? That means 'sky', right?" Daisuke asks.  
Sukai nods 'yes' as her reply. "I was a Middle School student of Azumano," Daisuke starts to say. "Now, I am going to Azumano High," He finishes. "Azumano High? I am a transfer to that school, !" Sukai replies. "What!? Really?" Daisuke replies with shock.  
"Yes. Niwa," She answers. "..but I afraid we've got to go or we'll be late, Niwa," Sukai replies. "Oh, no!" Daisuke starts to panic and begins to run off without her.  
"Daisuke! Daisuke!!" *sigh* Sukai calls to Daisuke, but she gets no reply from him. "Oh, well..," She ends and begins to walk in the direction where Daisuke went. She goes after him, but slowly. "Daisuke..!" Riku Harada calls to him. "Hi, Miss Riku," Daisuke replies to Riku. "Hey, Daisuke!" Risa replies running towards him with Satoshi Hikari by her side.  
When Sukai finally gets to transportation stop. Daisuke and everyone were gone. "Oh, well. I'll just have to catch up with him at school then," Sukai answers herself. Later at school, all the students were in their seats and waiting for the teacher to arrive. By the way, this was the first day of high school and everyone was coming back after winter's break.  
"Okay, settle everyone," The teacher announced as she walked into the classroom. "We have a new transfer student. Her name is Sukai Kimimara. She's a transfer from Toki o Danchi Middle School and I hope you'll all treat her well," The teacher ended. "Hi, everyone," Sukai answered. "Okay, you'll sit by.. Sotori," The teacher replied. "Okay!" Sukai replies and heads towards Sotori's seat and sits down next to him.  
Later after school, Daisuke and a few others who were with him, when he suddenly noticed Sukai walking home by herself. "Hey, Miss Kimimara! Wait!" Daisuke calls to her. "Uh?" She thought as he ran up next to her. "How are you doing? I-I'm sorry that I left you behind earlier," Daisuke replied. "Ha. Really, Niwa it's, okay. I'm most overtly forgotten and easy to forget," Sukai repiled.  
"Wha--? To be 'forgotten'?" Daisuke wondered. "What do you mean forgotten?" He asked. "Ha. Ah, it's nothing, Niwa. Nothing that you should worry about, 'kay?" She replies to him with a cheery smile. "Niwa! Daisuke!" Riku was calling Daisuke. "Um, looks like your girl is calling you," Sukai replies and starts to walk off away from him. "Yeah, but.. Please don't go!" Daisuke request of her. "Ha. I'm sorry Niwa, but she's your girl and I'm not. People will talk. I'm sorry." Sukai answers. "Oh, by the way Niwa. I'm so sorry about Dark," She replies and begins to walk away a little faster.  
"Uh, Dark? Suk.. Kimimara wait!!" Daisuke calls. "Daisuke, didn't you hear me calling for you? Uh?" Riku turns her head to see Sukai walking away, "Who's that!?! She'd better not be your new girlfriend, Daisuke!" Riku replies in a calm angered voice. "No. She isn't a new girlfriend. She just a new friend," Daisuke replies with his head hanging down in a sad kind of way. "Dark? Ah?" Daisuke's thoughts wondered. "'Oh, by the way Niwa. I'm so sorry about Dark'.. Dark.. Dark.. Dark!" Niwa's thoughts wondered loudly. "DARK!!!" Daisuke yelled in his sleep. "AH!?!" Daisuke yells in a panic as he jumps up into a sitting (format) persision as he begins to think about Dark.  
"Dark? It's been about 2 years now, hasn't it? Dark, I miss you," Daisuke whispers to himself. As a faint wind starts to blow into Daisuke's room, he starts to notice that the window was open. "Uh? Why's the window open!?" Daisuke asks as he gets out of bed and walks towards the opened window.  
As a peice of paper floats into the room, Daisuke closes the window and turns to face the peice of paper that was on the bedroom floor. As he began to pick it up, a strange feeling comes over him; a weird and familair feeling; it was unusual even for him.  
When Daisuke picked up the paper off the floor, he began to read it. It said; "'Another Warning Note: If you want to reclaim the thing you have lost, then all you have to do is search for that of what is missing. ~Dark (I Miss You)~'" Daisuke finished reading. "Uh? '~Dark (I Miss You)~' But that's what I just said!? And a 'another warning note'? But where's the first notice? I don't get it? Ah, Akai!? UH? Red? What's happening to me?" Daisuke asked.

-End of Stage 1-

* * *

========================  
==Returning&New Characters==  
========================

- Daisuke Niwa  
- Satoshi Hiwatari/Hikari  
- Riku Harada  
- Risa Harada  
- Sukai Kimimara  
- Kazuki Sotori  
- Edo Rihito

=================  
==About the Meaning==  
=================

'Toki o Danchi' means 'Time at Warm District'  
'Sukai' dose mean 'sky' and it's kind of different from 'sora'  
'Akai' means 'Red' like what he, Daisuke, said.

==============  
==Trivial Answers==  
==============

Students in Japan only go to school from elementary to middle school and they can go to high school to prepare for collages or universities. Usually, at the age of 15 or 16 or once they get out of middle school they can apply for a job to work for income or continue to growing in knowledge it's up to them. I chose to let Daisuke to continue to grow. The others like, Riku and Risa can too, if they want to. As for Satoshi, he doesn't have to because he's already got collage degree and then again he can't stop learning; no one can!)


End file.
